


Stop the pain

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Am I writing out of spite? Maybe, F/M, He gets hurt she feels it and saves him, Hurt Ben Solo, Hurt/Comfort, I use the force to explain everything lol, Kidnapping, Pain Sharing, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo angst and feelings, Savior Rey, Will probably be deleted later, did I say hurt/comfort, injuries, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Rey can feel it when Ben gets hurt. She wants it to stopAn excuse for hurt Ben and rescuer Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Stop the pain

She could feel it every time he gets hurt, which is... Inconvenient in the the very least.

  
She doesn't know exactly if this is a force dyad thing, a bond thing or what the hell has it is (maybe just the universe trying to get someone to have the self preservation that he doesn't seem to have) but is often that she feels pain that doesn't belong to her, pain when she hasn't been hurt. It comes without any warning and floods all of her. And it's because he has been hurt, her Ben, her other half.

(She wants it to stop)  
  
She didn't understand it, at first. There was a sharp pain in her head, out of the blue, she could practically feel her forehead bleeding and yet there was no blood. This was new. And then, when she got home she saw it, and it all made sense: some old first order person had found Ben and bashed his head against a wall for being a betrayer. Rey took care of the man _(I will give myself up, go to jail for this_ ) and then knelt in front of Ben, put his dark hair behind an ear and cleaned and dressed the wound. Carefully, gently. Humming a soft song to make it all better. Make it hurt less.  
  
They were saving their healing abilities for when it was strictly necessary, after that disaster night in which they both died, but it didn’t mean they had to weather every injury bravely and without complaint. No. Ben might not have been allowed to show weakness when he was Kylo Ren, but now, with her, he could be everything. Could shed a tear (she would be there to wipe it), could sob (she would be there to hold him). She could be there to look after his wounds, and she could and would be gentle.   
  
She imagined that maybe it was a one time thing at first, just the force warning her so that she could save her man. She figured that if she was there and didn't need warning, the force wouldn't need to tell her anything. Rey felt many of the things he felt, but not this clear, this sharp and strong. Pain had its very own set of rules. It was different: somehow she was needed every time he was hurt, or ill. Even when she was there, it happened. She felt it.

(She needs it to stop)  
  
They were listening to some music in a bar when she felt suddenly extremely light headed. It made no sense at all, she hadn't been sick, she'd slept, she'd eaten... And then she saw Ben blinking way too many times and understood, understood where this dizzyness was coming from, the sickness. She’d been poisoned, but it wasn’t her. It was him, this was him. Damn.

She was there next to him and instructed Poe: "help me hold him". Poe frowned but immediately understood when she saw Ben's knees buckling, his eyes rolling up in his head. The pain stopped, but now he was unconscious. Ill without any discernible cause. Between the two of them they put him down on the floor carefully and then manoeuvred him into a bed. 

He was shivering. He was burning up. But he held on to her, and felt hope. She was there, but his side and on his side, no matter how bad things got.   
  
Rey kissed him better when he woke up, called the best medics, made sure he rested. Made sure he was fixed, that he recovered, that he wasn’t attacked again.

(She will make it stop)  
  
Since then, it would happen periodically, because Ben had a tendency to hurt himself, despite the fact that they were living in a relatively peaceful environment now. (There were people who still resented him from his Kylo Ren times. Some of them were violent. Ben often chose not to strike back for fear of it escalating and him giving his dark side more place than it should have. So he got hurt).   
  
Very often, he got hurt. Too much. Way too much for her liking.  
  
Since she bonded with him, Rey had felt a concussion, being stabbed in the stomach, several fainting spells, a terrible migraine.... She’d had a hard life, but nothing compared to this. And it somehow hurts even more, doesn’t it? The pain that not you, but a loved one is feeling. The fact that he was going through all of this hurt her even more. 

But the worst of this pain, the worst of this horror came some weeks later, and it lasted for much longer. She knew he was hurting, she could feel it perfectly, and yet she couldn't do anything. She was powerless to fix it, to stop it, t make it better as she she should, as she needed to. That alone hurt more than any injury. 

(Why hasn’t it stopped already? Haven’t you hurt him enough?)

Rey was many things. Great friend. Amazing master of droids. Legendary wielder of the force. She’d saved the fucking universe. Now she wanted to save him, his who had helped her, him who had suffered. But she couldn’t.  
  
Because Ben had been taken away, abducted and Rey somehow couldn't find him, no matter how much she searched with the force, no matter how she tried to use their bond to pinpoint a location. She only knew that someone had him, that someone was hurting him and it made her angry and concerned beyond what was reasonable. She had vowed not to let this happen again and it was happening. For days and days. She screamed into the starry night.

She couldn’t even think straight with all of that pain going through her, with all of that horror. She needed to find him, she needed to get him to safety, to make it better. She needed to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But getting him back, making this right wasn’t as easy as it was other times. It was tricky. It was difficult.

Whoever had taken him, they had been extremely careful to make themselves untraceable and even with her added and heightened skills, there was very little to go on, and it was very hard to concentrate when she felt like she was being whipped and burnt and slashed. That was bad enough on its own (Rey could withstand pain, but we all have limits) but knowing that her other half was suffering not only this, but its consequences...

She just got the moment a wound was inflicted, as a sort of force-warning to do something. But Ben got the entire injury, that stayed, and often had other consequences. He hurt constantly. It wasn’t fair. The same thoughts kept repeating themselves in her head, making her more angry but also more determined.

She was doing almost everything on her own, feeling that everyone else would hold her back, that the others wouldn’t get the importance of this mission, wouldn’t take the risk, wouldn’t take the necessary steps. Because they couldn’t feel what he was feeling, because they wouldn’t know. But she did. And it hurt. And it had been hurting for a very long time.

This... Force bond thing was relatively new, or at least this heightened feeling, this being in each other’s head, and heart, and soul. But she knew, she knew that all of this she was feeling now, all this agony, it had been there forever, muddling everything, wreaking havoc for many years. The rest of the world couldn’t understand. But she did. She understood too well.

She barely registered, after finding the kidnappers’ hiding place, gagging them and making them leave. One part of her (a big chunk of her) wanted to make them pay, wanted to make them suffer. But they weren’t the priority now - they weren’t important.

He was.

Him, gagged and bound, covered in gashes and wounds, long hair caked with blood, dark eyes pained but hopeful. He’d lost weight, his black clothes were faded and dirty, his breathing laboured. It practically hurt to look at him, after all of that that had happened, but it was him.

“It’s okay, love. I can make the pain go away.”

(It will take time. It will take care lots of care, lots of screaming and nightmares and bad moments, but she will be there, through the hatred, through the wounds, through the sickness and the tears. And one day, the pain will stop. They will look at each other and let the world tear itself to shreds. One day he won’t hurt, and one day they will be able to dance and laugh, and cuddle under blankets. That day is closer that anyone knows, Rey thinks. She will stop anyone and everyone that tries to prevent it)

With her help, he got up, still amazed that she found him, looked for him, wanted him back. He hurt quite badly, his side screaming at him, his head swimming, his stomach empty and broken. But somehow he knew that what she said was true, and that she would indeed make the pain go away. It was a calming thought, and he really cherished this calm he’d found since he was with her. The world could keep hurting him, hating him, but if she wanted him to be okay, he must be worth something, right? He was. He felt so. 

(She feels it too. Sends him affection and warmth as best as she can. Helps. Stops the pain.)

(She will be there, every time he falls, every time he’s hurt.)

(She’s saved the world, she’s saved him.

The rest of the world will complain - screw them.)

(She will rebuild this broken man and they won’t hurt again.)

(They will be whole and thriving.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Please do comment if you liked! Your comments mean the world.


End file.
